


5 Things That Lead Geoff and Ryan to Realizing They're In Love

by ryan_gaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M, Ramwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_gaywood/pseuds/ryan_gaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Ryan have always been close, but one night after a stressful heist, things change between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things That Lead Geoff and Ryan to Realizing They're In Love

1.

It had been a long and hard day for the Fake AH Crew. After 2 successful heists, 3 shootouts, and almost losing Gavin, it was needless to say that they were all tired, but still full of adrenaline from the days activities. Once they arrived at the safe house, everyone went back to normal; Jack sat down to count out the money, Michael and Gavin were bickering as usual, Ray was on the couch napping peacefully, and Ryan and Geoff were simply observing. They loved all of the boys as if they were their sons. To the younger three, they knew Jack to be the loving one, but Ryan and Geoff loved all of them just the same as Jack; they just showed it differently.  
Finally everyone had wound down and the excitement from the day’s activities had worn off. Everyone had retired to their rooms for the night except for Ryan. As much as he hated to admit it, he was always a little emotional after heists, especially ones that they almost lose someone during. Growing up in Georgia as a devout baptist had given him a moral code that even 10 years of working with some of the most hardened criminal groups couldn’t completely erase. Most things he was completely numb to, but personal deaths never seemed to sit right with him. While the others could hide their emotions and move on with the jobs, Ryan never could. Maybe it was because he was so afraid of death himself, or because he had lost so many people that were close to him, but for whatever reason it always shook him.

He jumped slightly when he felt the couch dip and wiped his misty eyes.  
“Hey buddy,” Geoff spoke softly. “You doing okay?”  
Ryan nodded and faked a smile, which faltered quickly. “Yeah I’m fine. Just thinking about some stuff.”  
Geoff nodded slowly. “Do you wanna talk about it?”  
Ryan shrugged and sniffled. “Not really. I think I’m just afraid of dying. I feel dead all the time now. You know how we almost lost Gavin today? I’m so scared that’s gonna happen to me too, except I’ll actually die. But the only way I can really feel alive or real anymore is with that adrenaline rush. It’s just… hard I guess.”  
Geoff nodded and puffed out a laugh through his nose. “I never would’ve thought that the most intimidating and dangerous man in all of Los Santos was afraid to die.” When Ryan didn’t respond, he kept talking. “I have the same problem honestly. What really helps me overcome it is thinking about all the people that would keep my memory alive even after I was gone. Like if something were to happen to me, I don’t want you guys to mourn for too long. I want only happy memories. I want to be remembered with fear from everyone outside of us. I want to be remembered as the guy who could drink 2 bottles of vodka straight and still walk in a straight line. Think about stuff like that then the dying part isn’t so bad. And about the adrenaline, that’s easy. Once we get the first thing under control we can work on the second one.” Geoff’s smile was warm and his sleepy blue eyes were inviting to Ryan. Like a tight hug from a mother after a particularly troubling day at school.  
Ryan found himself leaning forward until his head rested on Geoff’s shoulder and nodding at his advice. It was honestly some of the best he had received on the topic. Usually people told him to suck it up, and it was nice to have someone see it from his point of view.  
“Thanks, Geoff,” Ryan said with a small smile.  
“Of course, buddy. I’ve always got your back.” 

Seeing Ryan this vulnerable was a huge change for Geoff. He was used to the cold facade that was always present. It hurt to see the other man so distraught, and the feeling was only made worse by the fact the him had no idea what else to say. So he did the only thing that would come to his mind.  
He placed a simple kiss on Ryan’s slightly chapped lips.  
Ryan’s face immediately flushed crimson and he sat up to look at Geoff, who didn’t say anything, but met Ryan’s steady gaze evenly.  
Ryan pursed his lips for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, before giving up and leaning in to kiss the other man again. 

And long after they had gone to their separate rooms of Geoff’s penthouse, Ryan lay awake in his bed, thinking about how he hadn’t needed a near-death experience to feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is cliche af but i need to get back in the swing of writing so here u go


End file.
